


A strange sickness

by Nurseoflove



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Suicidal Thoughts, dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurseoflove/pseuds/Nurseoflove
Summary: This started as a cute sick shadow idea :3 then it turned into angst :3 now it’s becoming a story?! XD i think this is going to be short though probably 4 or 5 chapters
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadamy - Relationship, Shadonic - Relationship, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, SonAmy, Sonadow, shadamyonic, sonadowamy, sonamyadow
Kudos: 7





	A strange sickness

-Sonic’s POV-

I noticed it slowly, the way it took him a little longer then usual to leave our bed or catching him staring off into space randomly. I shrugged it off as Shadow being tired, or probably overworked. But as the weeks went on, shadow started looking paler, his normally tan face turned very pale, almost sickly in color. His usually black quills started looking grayish black and his bright red stripes looked dull. I asked him if he was sick, he laughed as he reminded me that he’s the ultimate life form. I furrowed my brow as he kissed my cheek.

He slowly got worse as the months went on, he began falling asleep randomly. It would be fine if it was just his usual naps, but this new sleeping routine was much deeper then that. One night, He had randomly fallen into one of those sleeping spells on the couch, I had tried to wake him up. But he wouldn’t wake up no matter how hard I shook him. I was on the verge of tears when he finally opened his eyes and looked at me like I was crazy. Amy has had multiple similar interactions as well. We tried convincing Shadow to go see a doctor but he would just laugh away the idea every time we would bring it up.

Then it happened, early in the morning Shadow stumbled out of our bed room to throw up. Amy and I immediately went to his side as we saw he was purely throwing up blood. Shadow looked exhausted when he finally finished, his eyes were bloodshot and unfocused. I picked him up, his weight completely shocked me, he felt as light as a feather. I furrowed my brow worriedly at Amy as she went to make a phone call. I placed Shadow back on our bed as I watched him go back to sleep.

I placed my hand on his pale face, he was starting to feel cold. Amy came over with tears forming in her eyes as she panickly told the person on the other line to come over. An hour later rouge came over with a GUN doctor. She was angrily tapping her foot, the doctor checked shadow’s vitals. I watched as a needle was stuck into his arm, his blood was being drawn. He didn’t even flinch, in his unconscious state. Rouge gave the doctor a bag with a weird bullet in it, the doctor then left to do some experiments with shadow’s blood.

“Hey Rouge, what was in that bag?”

“Why don’t you ask the unconscious idiot what it is”.

My head tilted at her words when we hear Shadow starting to wake up again. My ears dropped as he looked around, his eyes looked so unfocused and dull. When his eyes managed to focus, they focused right on Rouge’s angry face, he pulled the blanket up over his muzzle.

“You idiot!”, Rouge yelled as Shadow’s ears flattened.

“I don’t understand how you’re so smart but make so many stupid mistakes!”, Rouge noticed our confused and shocked faces as she scolded Shadow. She pointed at us while staring at Shadow.

“ You didn’t even tell them,did you?!”

“ I didn’t think it was important-“, shadow started having a coughing fit as Amy patted his back.

Rouge’s face paled at seeing the blood on Shadow’s hand and how it was dripping down his mouth.

“O-Okay! okay! I think we all just need a minute to calm down”, she said as her brow furrowed in worry.

“Shadow...are you hiding something from us?”

“look it isn’t important-“

“Have you seen yourself Shadow?? How’s it not important?!”, Rouge yelled at shadow, quickly forgetting her calm again.

“Okay Rouge just tell us what happened!”

Amy wiped Shadow’s mouth while she listened to rouge.

“......Shadow got shot, on our last mission by Eggman, with that weird bullet that was in the baggie”.

“ What?!” My wide eyes looked at Shadow as his ears flattened, Rouge tapped her foot.

“ I told him to get himself checked out, but noooo, I’m the ultimate life formmmm nothing can hurt meee”, she mimicked Shadow’s voice.

Shadow groaned as he pushed his head into the pillow, “ I’m fine there’s nothing wrong with me, you guys are all over reacting.”

I held rouge back, she looked like she was about to run over and choke Shadow. Amy helped me calm rouge down as Shadow started falling asleep again.

“ I see knuckles is rubbing off on you”, I laughed nervously.

“ Your boyfriend bothers me on a spiritual level”, she narrowed her eyes at his sleeping form.

We waited around till the doctor called Rouge back. Amy did some light cleaning while Rouge worked on calming herself down. I kept walking around the room, trying to calm down as well. Rouge’s phone finally rang, her reaction wasn’t good as she listened to the doctor. When she hung up, her eyes were forming tears of frustration.

“Apparently... the bullet in the bag wasn’t a bullet, it’s a small needle and whatever was in it got into Shadow’s system...and it’s killing off his cells”.

We both gasped, Amy ran over to Shadow’s side to shake him awake. It took a minute but he finally opened his eyes, I felt myself shake, his eyes almost looked black, the red in them fading, the whites of his eyes were completely bloodshot.

“Shadow! Hey! honey! please stay awake”. Shadow groaned as Amy patted his cheek trying to keep him awake as his eyes kept trying to close.

“Shadow please!” The worry in my voice got him to look up at me confused.

“What’s wrong?”, Shadow looked at me and then Amy. Amy gently explained what the doctor found out.

“...huh, I guess I’m not out living you guys after all”

He rubbed his head as his eyes unfocused again. He had a small smile on his face, I grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard.

“You’re not funny Shadow! This is serious!”

“..What if I am being serious?” He sadly smiled at me.

My grip tightened at his nonchalant attitude towards the situation.

“ I mean, my biggest fear is out living you two, maybe....this is a blessing in disguise?”

“ If you weren’t so sick I would knock some sense into you!”

My tears of frustration started going down my cheeks, as Shadow sadly smiled at me. His pupils were black, the red completely hidden in them now. I felt myself hug Shadow tightly.

“ I’m not gonna let that happen Shadow, you are not dying today.”

I heard Amy sob as she hugged both of us.

Rouge wiped her eyes, at hearing Shadow being so accepting of the situation. Shadow’s breathing started getting ragged as Amy shook him awake again.

“ Shadow?! Please shadow, don’t go to sleep!”

“Ames watch after him!” She looked at me confused as I ran out of the house.

To be continued :3


End file.
